


come and rest your bones with me

by wnnbh12



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbh12/pseuds/wnnbh12
Summary: Kelley's always loved Sunday mornings.Sunday mornings with Alex are her favorite, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just a combination of run on sentences and too long paragraphs
> 
> i wrote this while listening to the soundtrack for the last five years (the anna kendrick and jeremy jordan version, of course), so i'm really proud i managed to not make this angsty (which is good considering i wrote this to make up for all the angst in my last kellex related fic.) i did however leave a few little references to the musical in this, props if you can spot them all

Kelley’s always loved Sunday mornings.

 

When she was young, she’d go to church with her family. She’d get to get dressed up in a frilly dress in a bright pastel color (one she wouldn’t be caught dead wearing now) and this of white, strappy sandals that she absolutely adored, ones with little silver buttons in the shape on flowers. Sure, she’d have to sit still for far longer than six-year-old Kelley was capable of and listen to the preacher talk about God (which always bored her because she’d read the children’s bible her grandmother got her for Christmas three times and thought she knew everything there was to know about God and Jesus and angels.) But afterwards, there was always a big lunch with the best food Kelley’s ever had and she got to run around the grass field beside the church with all her friends, so she was okay with being antsy in the pews for about two hours so long as there was the reward of food and fun afterwards.

 

In high school, once her parents had given her the choice of whether or not to go to church and she’d decided she preferred to worship on her own terms, Sunday mornings became her lazy time. She’d have the house to herself while her parents attended service, Erin was off at school, and Jerry was with her parents, trying to impress the girl in his grade who helped teach Sunday school. She’d sleep in late and then lay out on the back deck looking over the lake and read, letting the early morning sun warm her pale skin. Afterwards, she’d make strawberry pancakes and watch whatever Premier League game she could find until her family came home. Her dad always snuck her home a piece of Mrs. Hiatt’s pecan pie from lunch even though her mom said if she wanted one, she’d have to go to church and get it herself (at least he thought he was sneaking it, her mom always knew.) She’d eat it up in Jerry’s room while she sprawled across his bed and listened to him gush about the girl he was crushing on as he paced back and forth.

 

In college, she’d sneak out of the sorority house before everyone else was up (aka: still passed out from a night of partying) and walk down to the coffee shop about two miles away. She easily could’ve taken her scooter or borrowed someone’s car, but she liked the walk. The city was still relatively slow and quiet, so she’d put in her headphones and just enjoy the peace. She’d bring along whatever book she was reading and after she got her coffee (something with far too much sugar to be approved by her coaches) and a pastry (again, way too much sugar), she would find herself a corner table and read for a couple hours. She always liked the tables by the windows best because she could take breaks from reading to look out them and watch the world around her slowly waking up to join her. (Okay, so there _might_ have been a cute, blonde barista named Cathy that worked most Sundays and she _might_ have flirted with Kelley, so that _might_ have been part of Kelley’s motivation for her Sunday morning ritual, but still. She liked the quiet.)

 

Kelley’s always loved Sunday mornings.

 

Sunday mornings with Alex are her favorite, though.

 

During the offseason, Sunday mornings usually mean making languid, sickeningly sweet love to each other while the sun streams in through the curtains, making Alex’s warm, tanned skin glow. Once they’re both satisfied and Kelley’s rubbing a stiff but familiar ache out of her jaw, Alex will go get them coffee and make french toast while Kelley finds them a Premier League game and gets caught up on her emails. Alex will bring them breakfast in bed and they’ll lick the powdered sugar from each other’s fingers, which usually leads to them fucking again, with a little more intensity this time now that they’ve both got energy from the food in their bellies. After that they’ll shower (and sometimes fuck again because there’s literally no such thing as getting enough of each other) and then they’ll spend the rest of the day lounging around the house together. They’ll watch movies and argue over which actresses they’d give each other a free pass with (Kelley usually switches back and forth between Emily Blunt and Rachel McAdams, while Alex is always dead set on Anna Kendrick, which Kelley hates because she swears she looks like her sister.) Alex will always try to convince her to play some board game, which Kelley refuses because Alex is grossly competitive, but after much pouting on Alex’s part, Kelley will give in and then regret the decision immediately.

 

During the season, when they’re separated by too many miles and too many hours, they still have their Sunday morning routine. They’ll FaceTime each other from bed once they wake up and catch each other up on anything they’ve missed in their lives (even though they talked right before bed and all they’ve done is sleep, so they really haven’t missed anything.) They’ll find a soccer game or some movie on TV and watch it together through their phones, miles and miles away. Alex will make herself breakfast and Kelley will groan in jealousy as she waits for the toaster to pop up her frozen waffles. Kelley’s usually the first one to hang up, citing needing a shower before she goes to train with some of her teammates. It usually results in Kelley giving Alex a poor excuse of a stip tease, struggling to get the camera angle on her phone just right. Kelley always gets sad before they hang up, and then Alex will smile, her eyes light up and how can Kelley complain? Yeah, they’re apart for now, but she gets to call Alex hers and that’s really all she could ever ask for.

 

Kelley’s always loved Sunday mornings.

 

But she kind of hates this last Sunday morning in France with Alex.

 

Alex had woken her up this morning with fervent lips on her chest and hurried fingers running down her thighs, coaxing Kelley from her deep slumber. Kelley was coming with a cry of Alex’s name falling from her lips before she’d even been able to rub the sleep from her eyes. It wasn’t slow like it usually was. It was needy and a little rough, but considering they were about to part ways for much too long (at least as far as Alex is concerned, Kelley hasn’t told her about her good news yet), it was exactly how they both needed it to be. They showered before breakfast this time (a necessity for Kelley considering the mess Alex had made between her legs), but their hands stayed tame. Alex’s long fingers manipulated the shampoo and conditioner through Kelley’s hair gently and Kelley took her time washing Alex’s back until both of their stomachs were rumbling uncontrollably, demanding food.

 

Kelley sits on the couch in Alex’s living room, flipping through channels and trying to find a soccer game with English commentary (Alex might be making her way through a French Rosetta Stone program, but Kelley only understands the few words Alex will whisper against the soft skin of her inner thighs before she has Kelley cursing up a storm. Alex says they’re romantic words, but honestly she could be insulting Kelley and she’d still think the words were beautiful in Alex’s raspy voice.)

 

Alex is in the kitchen making French toast, which Kelley no longer laughs at for the irony, when she breaks the comfortable, quiet calm that has settled throughout Alex’s spacious apartment.

 

“What time do I need to have you at the airport again?” The words are soft and a little strained, letting on to just how much Alex hates having to say them.

 

She doesn’t want Kelley to leave.

 

Kelley doesn’t want to leave.

 

Alex stressed over this decision for months before finally deciding it was what was best for her, even if it wasn’t necessarily what was best for her relationship. As soon as the offer was on the table, Alex’s head was swayed, but she couldn’t get her heart to follow through, couldn’t convince herself leaving Kelley to go to a different country was the right or smart choice.

 

Kelley had been nothing short of supportive throughout the entire process, but she’d never let her emotions get in the way. She let Alex know how she felt, not wanting to cause any issues down the line by keeping things to herself, but when Alex asked her to tell her what to do, she did stay quiet. It wasn’t her decision to make, but she would get behind whatever Alex chose to do. As selfish and Kelley wanted to be, keep Alex to herself and _only_ herself, she wanted the world to see the brilliant girl that inspires her, so she was willing to let her go to France if that was what she wanted.

 

Alex was gripping Kelley’s hand tightly when she’d called her agent to tell him to start negotiating contracts with Lyon’s front office (and then afterwards she’d taken Kelley to bed and fucked her until Kelley could barely walk.)

 

This is a question Kelley has been avoiding answering because she isn’t a very good liar and she knows Alex would be able to tell something was up. Kelley has been phrasing all her sentences on the topic as ‘I need to leave by…’ or ‘I’m leaving next Sunday at…,’ but the way Alex has just asked her question--specifically mentioning the airport--doesn’t give Kelley much of a choice. She can’t really fib her way out of this one, so she figures she might as well ‘fess up to what’s going on.

 

“I’m uh…I’m not going to the airport,” Kelley tells her, voice shaking. She turns around to look over the back of the couch in Alex’s general direction in the kitchen, but she doesn’t look directly at her.

 

“What do you mean? You’re going back home today, you’re leaving.” Alex takes the final piece of French toast out of the pan and turns off the stove, turning around so she can face Kelley, who’s still avoiding eye contact.

 

Kelley’s initial instinct is to make a comment about how her home is wherever Alex is, but she knows Alex already knows this (Kelley has pressed the words into her bare skin enough times at this point that there’s no way she couldn’t know), so she doesn’t say anything.

 

Instead, she answers Alex’s question, still being somewhat coy about it instead of just coming out and telling her the truth. She’s still worried about jinxing things.

 

“I’m leaving today, but I’m not going home yet,” Kelley tells her slowly, watching out of the upper part of her vision as Alex forgets about breakfast for the moment and starts walking towards her.

 

“Baby, what are you talking about?” Alex asks as she drops herself on the couch next to Kelley, pulling her legs into her lap and settling her with a curious look, blue eyes sparkling in the early morning sunlight.

 

“I didn’t want to say anything until I knew for sure things would work out, but there’s a German team that wants me. Nothing’s official yet, they still want to give me a physical work up and everything, but Essen wants to sign me.”

 

Alex’s eyes are still wide with curiosity, but her lips curl up into a smile. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“I wanted to just enjoy our time together for a little while without any distractions,” Kelley admits. She leans into Alex’s side, resting her chin on her shoulder. “Plus it’s not official, so I didn’t want to get excited about it and then things not work out.”

 

Alex reaches up and brushes away Kelley’s still wet hair from where it clings to her forehead, and then places a kiss on the damp skin. “Kell, you love playing in Jersey.”

 

“Yeah, but I love you more.” Kelley’s tone is airy as she says this, like she can’t believe it’s even something that needs to be said. She finally got something right when she managed to get Alex to fall in love with her and she’s determined to never let Alex forget it. “I can play soccer anywhere in the world, but there are only so many places I can play that aren’t an ocean away from you. In June, I’ll be back with Sky Blue, but sweetheart, the idea of being 6,000 miles and six times zones away from you was just too much.”

 

“I don’t want you to make this decision because of me.”

 

“That’s why I didn’t say anything, because this isn’t for you. It’s for me. I’ve been in Jersey for four years, I want to mix things up a little bit. It’s just a bonus that I get to play so close to you. Granted, eight hours isn’t really that close, but I’ll gladly take it.”

 

Alex’s blue eyes dance across Kelley’s face for a moment, bouncing back and forth between hazel eyes, rounded cheek bones, sharp jawline, before they settle on pink lips. Then, Alex is leaning forward and pushing Kelley’s back into the couch, maneuvering her way on top of her with a practiced ease and slanting her lips across Kelley’s mouth.

 

Kelley accepts the kiss gratefully, pulling Alex’s bottom lip between hers and bringing her hands up to grip Alex’s hips where they settle between her legs. As always, she gets lost in the kiss. As comfortable and familiar as Alex has become over the last five years of their relationship, the younger woman’s lips on hers still works her up just as much as it sets her at ease.

 

“You’re really going to be playing in Germany?” Alex asks when she pulls away, already short of breath.

 

“As long as everything goes okay with this testing, then yeah. I have a train to Essen at 3:00 and I’m meeting with the team later tomorrow, so I’ll know more in a few days.”

 

“They’d be crazy not to sign you.”

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Kelley asks cautiously, still worried Alex will think she’s doing this for the wrong reasons. Though honestly, even if Alex were the only reason she were choosing to do this, she doesn’t understand how that could ever be wrong. They made it to Europe, who knows where else they can go?

 

Alex is her life and so it only makes sense at this point in their relationship to make choices somewhat centered around her. She’s got a diamond ring tucked away in Erin’s apartment in Atlanta and that’s a choice entirely centered around Alex, she’s just waiting for the right time to give it to her.

 

A grin creeps across Alex’s face and Kelley resists the urge to kiss those perfectly pink lips until after Alex has had the chance to answer her question. “Yes, I’m okay with this. See, I’m smiling. That’ means I’m happy you’ll be so close.”

 

Kelley scrunches her nose and then leans up to kiss Alex again, but before her lips have barely reached their destination, Alex’s stomach rumbles and she knows they’re going to have to put this on hold for now.

 

“Want me to feed you french toast?” Kelley asks, kissing the crease at the end of Alex’s nose.

 

“Only if I can eat it off your stomach.”

 

“That sounds sticky.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll lick all the sugar away.” She kisses Kelley quickly and then pushes herself up off the couch to go and get their plates ready for breakfast.

 

As Kelley watches Alex move through the kitchen with a new weightlessness in her steps, Kelley can’t help but think that she can’t do any better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm working on a much longer kellex thing, but i got this idea this morning and it wouldn't leave me alone until i'd gotten it all down


End file.
